Inner joint parts for constant velocity plunging joints are known from the state of the art. Inside, they comprise a central through-aperture for receiving a shaft journal and, on their outside, they comprise ball tracks for receiving torque transmitting balls. From U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,350, there is known a process of and a device for producing an inner joint part for a constant velocity universal joint, the respective process stages consist of producing a blank with ball tracks which are largely finish-formed by a non-chip-forming forming operation, in finish-turning the outer surface and the through-aperture of the blank. The process also simultaneously calibrates the ball tracks by a non-chip-forming operation and forms the inner teeth in the through-aperture by means of a mandrel.